The Seperate Bloom
by ai hikaru
Summary: Utena has defeated the evils of the world but has died in the battle.Or did she? This is the amazing after story of what happened when Utnea snuck away ALIVE from the battle, and started life all over again.but will she be able to live without her Anthy?
1. For Once I live

Ummmmm….disclaimers…well you'll have to forgive me..i'm new at this…..Let's see. I don't own any part of Revolutionary Girl Utena or any of it's counter parts. I don't own any part of the company it's from either…..i guess that's about it. But please read and give reviews…thanx a bunch!

The Separate Bloom

Chapter 1

DING! DING! DING! The alarm clock rang out noisily breaking the silence as well as the pleasant dream of the teenage girl sleeping in her bed.

"Ughhh" She grunted. She slammed her hand on the boisterous machine pressing the button to silence it. Slowly she rose from her bed and crossed the room to turn on the blinding light so as to begin her day. Sitting at her mirror she gazed at her reflection. She had long flowing pink hair, blue eyes, and a lovely bone structure. She was well proportioned in her curves and had an athletic body. Her name was Utena Tenjou.

As she began to brush her hair she thought about the long day she had ahead of herself. Three tests, one in English, one in history, and one in math. Math was quite possibly her worst subject and she was quite convinced it had placed on the planet just to prevent her from passing school. Then this afternoon she had to write a paper on "Why Girls Should behave Like Girls" given to her by the guidance counselor. She was often seen playing sports with the boys and wasn't exactly the most feminine thing.

"Utena, how do expect to grow to be a normal girl and get a good husband if you keep acting like a boy?" Utena mimicked her counselor's whiney voice. She sighed.

"How many times do I have to explain to them that I am not going to be normal?"

No one really understood her. Sure her friends understood the way she dressed and acted, they understood her domineer, but they didn't understand _her_. She had always felt separated from the rest in a way she could not explain. It was something she could never quite put her finger on, but she knew it was there. Her parents had died when she was young, and she had lived with her aunt until attending a private school which had led her to become a duelist in the Revolution of the world. She had defeated the enemy and saved the rose bride. Many had thought she had died, but really she had slipped away from the scene severely wounded. If she had made it known that she was alive, she would have been put on a pedestal and treated like a queen, and she wanted nothing to do with that. So she slipped off to Osaka, where she could begin life all over again. She had bought her own apartment and had entered Waiki High School as a sophomore. She did miss the one thing she had regretted leaving behind, her beloved Anthy. Utena looked at the picture of Anthy sitting on her dresser. At least Anthy was given the chance to start all over again and become a normal person. And she wasn't in the way to disrupt that.

A loud scratching noise interrupted her thoughts as she was dressing.

"All right, all right Serena! Geez!" Utena yelled to the dog scratching at the door to go out. Serena was a German shepherd that was jet black with a white muzzle that Utena had bought to keep her company at the apartment. She grabbed her bag, a poptart, and then took Serena to the apartment's backyard where she left Serena during school.

"Bye Serena! Be Good!" She waved. She then turned and began her walk she took to school.

"Tenjou! Why are you late?" called Toji, the kendo team captain. "Did you get held after class again?"

"What can I say? That teacher's got it in for me." She answered.

"Well whatever just suit up and get ready for practice. We have competition soon!"

"Yeah, yeah."

That was one good thing about school. No matter how horrible the day had been, kendo class always made things so much better. She loved the sent of the locker room as she changed. Its smell made her feel at peace. She emerged from the locker room fully suited.

"You ready Tenjou?" Toji called striking the dueling stance.

She smiled as she too took the dueling stance. "Always." She smiled and the duel began.


	2. The Arrival

After practice, Utena began her walk to the detention room tired, sweaty, and greatly desiring to be heading home. She had to go to her new job that night too. She had a feeling she was going to have to talk her way into leaving twenty minutes early to get to work on time. _Stupid teacher_ Utena thought. _She always has to give me detention for stupid crap. I really think she hates me._ Utena had never really been any trouble, but she had always been a little rebellious which is what caused her to get into trouble. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" Utena turned and her jaw hit the floor.

There in front of her, holding her hair pin stood the hottest boy she had ever seen.

He had sleek, chin length blonde hair with bangs that hung in an unruly fashion around his grey eyes. He had a chiseled physique that wasn't too meaty but was enough to make him desirable.

"I said is this yours?" he asked again.

"Uhh yeah it's mine" She said reaching out to take it from him. "Thanks."

She blushed as she felt his strong hand brush against hers.

"N problem blues eyes.' He said with a smile as he turned to leave.

"Oh, Wait!" She yelled out. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Chris." He yelled back still walking.

"Chris" she whispered under her breath.

"TENJOU! Get in here!" yelled the teacher from the detention room.

She groaned and turned toward the class, catching one last glance of this new found thing that had just waltzed into her life. She wasn't even sure if she would see him again. But just the same she decided she liked him.

Ðððð

Outside, Chris slipped onto his motor cycle and glanced up at the detention room window. From his angle, he could see the pink haired girl. She was chewing on a pen and gazing into space as a teacher was talking to her. She was so cute.

"I'm not sure who you are," He said to himself," But I have a feeling I'll seeing you again blue eyes."

As he slipped on his helmet, he looked up one last time at her smiled, and sped off into the sun light afternoon.


	3. The Bringing Together

"I'm telling you man, she's not going to go out with you." said Touji to Chris.

They were in the garage near Chris's house working on the old school Charger Touji's parents had bought him for his birthday.

"I know her, she's on the kendo team with me, and trust me." Touji said "She's not going to date you."

"Yeah, but I could always try." Chris replied. "She's cute. What exactly do you know about her?"

"Her name's Utena Tenjou, she's a sophomore, she's 16, and she's smart." Touji said. "Ow!" he cried slamming his head against the hood trying to stand up. "Nobody really knows much about her. She lives on her own and doesn't really talk about her past life or family."

"All the more reason to get to know her. I like girls with a little mystery" Chris replied grinning.

"Yeah well whatever man. I gotta go and make some deliveries for my dad."

"Later man." Chris said as he got on his motorcycle.

Sweeping past the streets, his mind wandered to Touji and how lucky he was. He had it pretty easy. His family was rich, but close. Chris had come from a broken home with an alcoholic mom and a dad that had left when Chris was twelve. He left home at age fifteen, and had gotten an apartment of his own. He had made his money playing cards on late nights, and during the weekdays he waited tables at a local pub. He wasn't bitter about the way his life was. In fact he loved it, especially when he raced on weekends. It was all he ever needed. School was his last priority, but yet he still managed to squeak by each year barely passing. All he wanted was to race for a living. He didn't need a diploma for that.

Pulling up to Shinjunu pub and buffet, he took a moment to look around. The same familiar and comforting scene met his eyes. Crappy cars with rubber band engines, broken beer bottles, and the occasional drunk bum sleeping on the nearby bench. This was a small safe haven for him.

"Hey Chris get your ass in here, ya bum!" Called Mico, Chris's manager. "I got a new one for you to train!"

"Really? A new waiter huh?" Chris said. "Is he cool?"

"Well, I don't know about him, but _she_ seems cool." Mico chuckled.

"She?"

"Chris I'd like you to meet Utena Tenjou."

There she stood, cuter then Chris had remembered.

"Oh hey. I didn't know you worked here!" Utena said smiling.

Yeah…and it looks like I'm training you."

"Okay, Tenjou. Just go into the changing room and put on the uniform and we'll start your training." Mico said as Utena walked into the changing room and closing the door.

"Wait a minute! She can't wear that uniform!" Chris said "The skirt is so ..."

"Short I know. But I gave her one that isn't quite so short. But keep your hands in check, Chris" Mico chuckled.

"The first guy that touches my ass is getting a kick in the face!" said Utena as she walked out to Chris.

Her shirt was tight across her chest, showing off her large chest. Her blue jean skirt was tight fitting and just barely covered her butt.

"Don't worry" Mico said. "We have a bouncer if necessary. Now get to work."

"Alright ...Let's go" Utena said.

Chris shook his head to focus on his job. Getting one last glance out of the corner of his eye, he smiled to himself as he thought _How lucky can I get?_


	4. Rugged Pasts

Ch. 4

Disclaimer...Disclaimer...You know what it is. I don't own Utena…

Across the continent, a young girl sat at her computer typing away. She was very pretty with long purple hair, and pretty aquamarine colored eyes. She had been searching for hours online. But for what? For information on a girl.

This girl did not exist in real life…at least that what she thought. The girl existed in her dreams. Every night, she had had the same dream. A beautiful pinked haired angel would visit her. She wielded a sword, but was not menacing or harmful. She would reach out her hand and touch the other's face and smile. Then she would vanish as quickly as she had appeared. Then Anthy would awake and find it was only a dream.

But who was this girl? She seemed so real and so familiar. Yet Anthy could not place her for the life of herself. She had been having this dream for almost a year now and still she could not remember who this pink-haired angel was.

Starring at her clock she cried "Good Gawd! IS it really that late!" It was 2:30 a.m.

Flipping off her computer, she slipped into bed and began to snore. And the same dream began.

ðððð

"Good job today Utena!" Mico called out to her as she was leaving "You'll make a fine waitress!"

"Bye , Mico!"

She walked outside to the scent of something burning. She looked to her left to find Chris leaning on his bike smoking his cigarette.

"Hey blue-eyes"

"Hey"

"You did well today." He said taking a drag." You catch on quick"

"Thanks"

"So what's you story, blue eyes?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's your story? I thought I should get to know you, so I'm asking you to tell me about yourself." Chris said.

"Well, my parents died in a car crash when I was little, so I went to live with my aunt until I was 15. Then I went to private school for a little while."

"So how'd you wind up here?"

"I left the private school because there was a lot of...drama. My aunt went to America because she was going to design the interior of 10 new Hotels. She's an interior designer of course. I wanted to get away by myself for a little while though, and we had come here on vacation before. I liked it so much that I decided to come here."

"Not so dark and mysterious after all are we?" He said with a small chuckle.

"What about you, Chris?"

He took another large drag from his almost finished cigarette.

"Well, my dad left when I was young, and my mom was an alcoholic. So I moved out when I was fifteen, got a job and an apartment. Now here I am."

"Rugged pasts for both of us."

"Say how are you getting home blue eyes?"

"Walking"

"In this neighborhood at night? You'll be raped and mugged with in five minutes." He said reaching out to his bike. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Well.." but Before she had a chance to answer. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Utena, it's your landlord! Listen there's been a terrible fire!"

Just as he spoke those words, a fire truck came whizzing by, sirens blaring.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She cried." Chris take me home! My apartment complex is on fire!"

They got on his motorcycle and sped of towards the place from which smoke had begun to rise….

Ðððð

Ohhh the suspense! But what will happen now? Well you'll just hjave to wait for the next chapter to see. I'm planning something special for Chris and Utena….


End file.
